Monstrous
"Monstrous" is the tenth episode of Season Four of Teen Wolf. It was written by Jeff Davis & Ian Stokes and directed by J. D. Taylor. It is the fifty-eighth episode of the series overall, and premiered on August 24, 2014. Synopsis Meredith is brought in for questioning, but refuses to talk to anyone but Peter. Stiles and Malia head over to the lake house wherein lies the dead-pool. Scott, Derek, Kira and some others take a stand against the assassins out for blood. Recap Cast Starring *Tyler Posey as Scott McCall *Dylan O'Brien as Stiles Stilinski *Tyler Hoechlin as Derek Hale *Holland Roden as Lydia Martin *Shelley Hennig as Malia Tate *Arden Cho as Kira Yukimura Guest Staring *JR Bourne as Chris Argent *Melissa Ponzio as Melissa McCall *Linden Ashby as Sheriff Stilinski *Ian Bohen as Peter Hale *Jill Wagner as Kate Argent *Meagan Tandy as Braeden *Dylan Sprayberry as Liam Dunbar *Lily Mariye as Satomi Ito *Ryan Kelley as Deputy Jordan Parrish *Cody Saintgnue as Brett Talbot *Maya Eshet as Meredith Walker Co-Staring *Brandon Boyce as Dr. Vandenburg *Lily Bleu Andrew as Lorilee Rohr Uncredited *Aaron Hendry as Brunski (voice only) *Anthony Molinari as Hunter Quotes :Braeden: Scott, you heard anything from Stiles or Lydia yet? :Scott: Lydia's still talking to Meredith. Stiles and Malia are headed to the lake house. They're trying to stop it. :Brett: What if there is no stopping it? What if it doesn't end until we're all dead? :Derek: Then let's send a message. Let's make something perfectly clear to anyone with a copy of that list. It doesn't matter if they're professional assassins, hunters, or an amateur who just picked up a gun. Anyone who thinks they can hunt and kill us for money, is gonna be put on another list. Our list. They get to be a name on our dead pool. ---- :Lydia: Are you okay? I guess you are, aren't you? For someone who'd put their own name on a hit list. :Meredith: I had to. :Lydia: Why? :Meredith: Because I heard you. I heard you scream in the tunnels at Oak Creek. :to the night Alison died, Lydia screaming :Meredith: That's why I knew it was the right time... To start over. :Lydia: But with Peter? :Meredith: He's the alpha. He's always been the alpha. He'll make it right. It never was with us. Too many people died because of us. We're the monsters. Even Banshees. Even me. :Lydia: I don't believe that. Not all monsters do monstrous things. ---- :Liam: I'm not like you. :Scott: Not yet. :Liam: I don't mean I'm not strong or I'm never gonna learn how to be in control. I mean everything else. You and your friends try to protect everyone. Have you been whole this the whole time? I mean, how are you all still alive? :Scott: Not all of us are. ---- :Malia: I heard you almost got killed. :Stiles: I heard you almost got killed. :Malia: You okay? :Stiles: Brunski punched me in the face. Turns out he was a serial killer. :Malia: Makes sense. :Stiles: Yeah. What about you? :Malia: We almost got set on fire. ---- :Chris: I remember meeting you, but you weren't a Buddhist back then. :Satomi: And you weren't protecting werewolves. You were hunting them. :Chris: Three things cannot long be hidden... The sun. The moon. The truth. What exactly does that mean? :Satomi: The truth cannot stay hidden. :Chris: I know what the saying means. What does it mean for you? :Satomi: The truth for me is that we, my kind, are violent creatures, who eventually will not be able to control their violent impulses. The mantra helps us subdue our nature. :Chris: But you're still violent creatures. :Satomi: Aren't we all? ---- :Lydia: Meredith What did she say? :Sheriff: Hard to tell. There were words. I'm not sure there were actual sentences. Nothing. :Lydia: I think we need a psychologist... :Sheriff: Or a medium. ---- :Dr. Vandenburg: Here we have a rather extraordinary case. Near fatal burn victim. The interesting part is that typically in a situation like this, the coma is induced medically as the pain is normally too much for the patient to bear. We're not sure how Mr. Hale became comatose, however. His survival is honestly a mystery we're still trying to solve. Soundtrack *Echoes - Eliza Hull Category:Season Four Episodes